<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>geraskier 10/10 omg by Emmaline_Chayefsky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807362">geraskier 10/10 omg</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaline_Chayefsky/pseuds/Emmaline_Chayefsky'>Emmaline_Chayefsky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, M/M, don’t read unless ur name begins w an m, for my friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:20:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaline_Chayefsky/pseuds/Emmaline_Chayefsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is for fucking finding my ao3 account and going through my bookmarks you freak</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>geraskier 10/10 omg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi m’lady u said there wasn’t enough witcher fics so here u go love u hope u enjoy bby</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“darling, light of my light, dearest to my heart i love you dearly,” jaskier says, his back to geralt </p><p>“j-jaskier... i never knew you felt that way...” geralt says quietly, eyes shining with tears of joy</p><p>“you bring such joy to my life, such utter peace to my soul” jaskier continues, not quite looking at geralt but with heavy emotion in his voice</p><p>“i feel the same way jaskier...” geralt relies, at a loss for words but overcome with love, “i-i love you”</p><p>jaskier perks up at this, back straightening attentively as he turns to geralt. he’s holding his lute, caressing it lovingly.</p><p>“what was that, geralt? youre a bit quiet today, i was just telling my darling here how much she means to me”</p><p>...</p><p>“hmm” geralt hmms, cursing himself. “i didn’t say anything” </p><p>jaskier tilts his head “oh! i guess i must be imagining things” he laughs before turning back to his lute, looking at it with gleaming eyes “darling, do you think me mad?” he caresses the lute again, tenderly plucking at the strings with gentle hands</p><p>geralt tries not to be jealous. maybe another day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>omg!1!1!!1 hope u enjoyed the GERASKIER fanfic that i spent so much time writing today, pls leave a kudos and comment!!!!!! xoxox &lt;3 love you</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>